pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Herdier
|} Herdier (Japanese: ハーデリア Herderrie) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Herdier is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail. This hard, thick fur serves to protect Herdier from attacks. It has four short legs, with three-toed paws. Each paw has a dark blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. Herdier is very loyal, and it will help its raise other Pokémon. It has helped Trainers since long ago. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Herdier made its debut in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym! under the ownership of Lenora. It battled against and his , but it was eventually defeated by Tepig's . Herdier appeared under the ownership of Officer Jenny in A Venipede Stampede! and Ash Versus the Champion!. A Herdier under the ownership of Cheren appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. It defeated 's in a battle. Minor appearances A Herdier was seen being defeated by Alder's during a flashback in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. A Herdier appeared in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. A photo of two Herdier appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Herdier has made cameo appearances in Cilan Takes Flight! and Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Herdier also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A 's Herdier appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Two Trainers' Herdier appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Herdier appeared in SM006. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Lenora's Herdier appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , the man who delivers Professor Juniper's package to owns a Herdier. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Cold Storage, P2 Laboratory}} , , and , P2 Laboratory Floccesy Ranch (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=507 |name2=Herdier |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=508 |name3=Stoutland |type1-3=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * Herdier is Mana Ibe's favorite Pokémon. Origin Herdier is based on a with some characteristics of s and s. Name origin Herdier and Herderrie may be a combination of (as in ) and . In other languages |es=Herdier|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Herdier|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=하데리어 Herderrie|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=哈約克 / 哈约克 Hāyuēkè|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Хардиер Khardier|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Terribark fr:Ponchien it:Herdier ja:ハーデリア pl:Herdier zh:哈约克